Darby the Dragon
Darby the Dragon is a children's computer game initially released on August 4, 1996. It was developed by Capitol Multimedia, Inc. and published by Brøderbund. Story Darby the Dragon follows the adventures of its titular character Darby, the prince of Dragondale. One day, as Darby is wistfully flying about, he discovers a magic wand lying on a mountainside. He brings it back to his palace to show his older sister Sparkle. When she asks to see the wand, Darby stubbornly refuses and tries to keep it away from her. Sparkle insists that she just wants to hold it for a bit, and since she is the older of the two siblings, she is able to grab onto it and pull it away from Darby. Darby exclaims that it's not fair that Sparkle is bigger than he is, and he wishes she were small. Since Darby was still holding onto the wand when he said this, his wish comes true, and the magic causes Sparkle to shrink until she's less than half of her original size. Darby exclaims that he didn't mean it, and tries to wish for Sparkle to be large again, but since the wand has just run out of wishes, it doesn't grant his next wish this time. Thus, the quest to return Sparkle to normal begins. With their parents' help, Darby and Sparkle discover that the wand belongs to Solwyn the wizard. After returning the wand to its rightful owner, Darby and Sparkle ask him for help. Solwyn says that he can brew a potion to make Sparkle large again, but will require three special ingredients. Darby and Sparkle must explore the kingdom of Dragondale and find the special ingredients Solwyn needs. Gameplay Darby the Dragon is a point and click adventure game. The player must use logic to solve various problems that come up during the quest. Characters * Darby * Sparkle * King * Queen * Solwyn * Maggie * Amanda * The Mask Maker * Guard * Dag * Jethro * The Mountain Troll * The Swamp Troll * Jeremy * Court Jester * The Unicorn * Jack Rabbit * The Vultures * The Swamp Frog Locations * Dragondale ** The Throne Room ** The Castle Library ** The Wizard's Hut ** Maggie's Bakery ** Amanda's Amazing Puppet Theatre ** Mask Maker's Booth ** The Village Gate * Dag's Desert ** Dag's House ** Troll Mountain ** The Oasis * Fernwood Forest ** Slippery Swamp ** Fruit Tree ** Jethro the Giant's Tower ** Fairy Ring Items Items for Darby's Quest * Magic Wand * Key * Dragon Spellbook * Fire Potion * Scroll * Gold Coins * Fairy Bread * Bottle * Horn * Jelly Jar * Golden Berries * Letter * Bottle of Magical Water * Polka-dotted Fruit * Swamp Oyster * Magic Potion Other Items That Can Be Interacted With *Treasure Chests *Storybooks Songs Note: None of the songs are given any titles in the user guide or game, so this wiki uses non-official titles * Darby's Theme * Mask Maker's Song * Puppet Show #1 * Puppet Show #2 * Puppet Show #3 * Pillsbury the Cat * Ending Song Credits See Darby the Dragon/Credits Gallery See Darby the Dragon/Gallery